Is It Enough To Say I Love You?
by rockleeluver4ever
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It's a Rock Lee/OC. Riko, which means jasmine, is a waterfall ninja who must flee from her village. And who do you think rescues her? Just find out. There's language and sexual/adult themes.


I was known as Riko Tsunami. My mom said that the Jasmine's were in full bloom in February when I was born. I never understood it though, they should have been dead. Anyways, I lived in the Waterfall Village in the prestigious Tsunami clan who specialized in the advanced S-rank Tsunami jutsu. Unfortunately I never really had a knack for it. The villagers usually looked down on me even though I was the only child of the village leaders. My parents had always seemed to love me very much though. My mother always accepted my lack of jutsu and my father helped me strengthen my taijutsu skills, as that was my strongest ability. I was 13 when it happened, it was late at night and something wasn't right. I went outside and stood on the lush green hill to look below at the waterfall and found the shadowy outlines of my parents fighting the anbu…Konoha anbu. I didn't know why though, it made no sense. Our villages weren't enemies or anything.

"Hey, why the hell are you fighting my parents for huh!?" I yelled as I jumped down and splashed into the frigid water.

"I'm sorry, but your parents are being taken into custody in the Leaf because we have had word that these two are spies for the rouge Waterfall akatsuki Kakuzu," one of the anbu yelled to me over the roars of the waterfall.

I was confused, it made no sense to me, I mean, _my_ parents, the village leaders whom everyone looked up to! There was no way that would happen!

"You're lying!" I screamed. And two things happened at once, as I flung a kunai at the anbu, the anbu unleashed a smoke bomb. As the smoke recovered I found to my dismay that the kunai had pierced me mother's heart.

"NOOOO! MOM! WAKE UP! YOU'D BETTER NOT DIE ON ME! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I screamed into the night.

"Wait, where'd he go!?" an anbu member shouted. I looked around to find that my father had fled, using the commotion as a way to escape.

"What the hell are you waiting for!? Go after him!" the anbu I thought was the leader yelled. "We need her body to take back to the Konoha, please move."

"No! I'm not giving her to you!" I yelled, and I fled as well, the second half of the anbu took off and chased me as well. I knew all of the good hideouts in my land, as they were leaf shinobi and didn't know this territory as well as I did. I took my mom's body to a rocky old cavern behind the waterfall. We stayed there for about 10 minutes until I was sure that they'd stopped pursuing us. And I was also sure that my mom was officially dead. I rushed back to the village ready to tell the villagers what had happened. As I arrived I saw all of the villagers were already out of their homes, and when they saw me, their eyes narrowed and turned cold.

"What's going on?" I asked them, my heart racing and about ready to explode.

"You killed Izumi-Sama didn't you!?" one of the women yelled to me.

"What!? No! I mean…please let me explain!" I stuttered and panicked.

"We know you killed her! Osamu-Sama told us everything before he was forced to flee from his own daughter going berserk! He could have been killed as well! We see the kunai in your hand and Izumi-Sama's blood splattered all over you body! Just admit it you evil cretin!"

I looked down at my hands, shaking in fear and covered in my mother's blood. How could this be? It was all true, my parents had betrayed our village, they had especially betrayed me; they're own daughter. He sold me just so his sorry ass could escape being captured. He didn't even come to the aid of my mom when she died, he just abandoned her. Abandoned me. Hate for these two people I Hardly even seemed to know anymore rushed through my veins as I shoved my mother's ghostly white hand away from me. Even though I knew she was in on this as well, I couldn't help but start crying for her death. Because I had only known her as the kind hearted mother who had raised me. But now was not the time for tears.

"Get that fucking little bitch! How dare you do this to the village!" the villagers all charged at me at once and I had no time for self-defense. They punched me. They kicked me. They stabbed me. I tried to summon my soul back into my body because I felt so empty and dead after all that had happened. I knew they wouldn't stop attacking me until I dead. I grabbed hold of my mom's wrist again and grabbed my kunai from the ground.

"Stop! Pl…please! If you don't, I'll destroy her body!" I pleaded.

"Why you! What never you have you little brat!" One of the younger men shouted, ready to charge at me again.

"WAIT! Leave her be, she can fend for herself, but she'll be banished from the Waterfall village starting now," said an older bearded man as he stuck his arm out to block the young man.

"Hmph, fine…she'll just die soon anyway…"

And with that, they left, carrying my mom's limp body like a porcelain doll along with them. It was then that I found I was utterly alone…no one was there for me, and there was a sure chance that I would die from my wounds. But I didn't want to die; I had no desire to die yet. I wanted to start a new life, be a whole new person. I would be reborn and forget about my past. As I shakily got up, I stalked off into the forest, away from the village, my waterfall headband trailing along the ground behind, where it lay forgotten.

END OF CHAPTER 1

yes, I'm sorry Rock Lee isn't in this part. But PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR MORE! I swear Lee will be in the next chapter! I'm just as excited as you must be! I just needed to give some background information on my character. But PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING!

Also, here's some background info on Riko: she has short bobbed brown hair and blue eyes. She will do anything to protect people she cares for, she enjoys a good laugh, she eats a lot (especially sweets and SUPER spicy foods), she has a short temper, she's a friendly person in general.


End file.
